ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Charm School
Charm School is the sixty-third episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot At Friedkin University, Professor Xagliv is telling the students that they will do their best to get everyone seated inside the best way they can. Inside the classroom, Hex appears and everyone cheers for him. Hex then welcomes everyone to his class. Hex introduces himself to everyone as "Professor Hex" and says he will help everyone unlock the secrets to magic and earn a degree. Hex personally welcomes Gwen and Gwen is embarrassed to be greeted by him. Gwen then correctly answers a series of questions given by Hex, impressing him. However, when Gwen is about to answer another question by Hex, Charmcaster suddenly answers it right and Gwen is surprised to see Charmcaster is there. Charmcaster then asks Hex what is the most powerful focusing object out of nine realms. Hex is reluctant to answer but Charmcaster suddenly says it's the Staff of Ages. Hex then dismisses the class and disappears and Gwen attempts to talk with Charmcaster, but she is already gone. In Undertown, Rook is seen telling Suemungousaur that she is too big to be a shoplifter. Ben gets a call from Gwen and says he will be right there. Rook wonders what to do with Suemungousaur but Ben says there are bigger problems. Rook uncuffs Suemungousaur and walks off with Ben, trying to figure out his expression "bigger fish to fry." At his garage, Kevin is seen talking with Gwen asking if she was sure that the girl she saw was Charmcaster. Gwen says of course she is sure but Kevin still thinks she is misinterpreting. Gwen says that Ben and Rook are on their way and Kevin then agrees to go, saying that Ben will just damage his car. Back at Friedkin University, Rook wonders why Charmcaster would go to Friedkin University, saying there is nothing connecting to her there. Ben thinks Charmcaster is after Gwen but Gwen points over to Hex appearing from the college and moving though fans. Xagliv tells everyone to leave and starts to flirt with Hex, freaking him out. Hex then runs toward Gwen but Ben, thinking Hex is trying to attack her, transforms into Kickin Hawk and pins Hex onto a tree. Gwen tells Kickin Hawk that Hex is now a professor. Kickin Hawk still thinks that Hex has everyone influenced under a spell but Kevin somewhat manages to convince him. Kickin Hawk transforms back into Ben and he still thinks that Hex is up to something. Hex says it is alright that he isn't trusted yet. Gwen asks Hex why Charmcaster is at the university and Hex says he has no idea, as he hasn't seen her in a long time. Rook tells Hex that Charmcaster is both unstable and dangerous and Hex is confused by "unstable". Ben mimics Charmcaster talking with her bag and Rook confirms it. Hex says that even though Charmcaster has had a tough life, she is still family and he believes there is good in her. Hex then walks off, feeling tired. Later, Ben and the others are eating and Ben still believes that Hex is evil. Rook says that there is no law against having a skull for a face and Gwen says the top priority is to find Charmcaster. Kevin then decides to work on his car with Rook as he may help in modifying his car to be "Ben proof". Inside Friedkin University, Charmcaster is seen inside a library that turns out to be Hex's room and Hex soon appears telling Charmcaster she could've been caught. Hex explains to Charmcaster he isn't evil anymore but Charmcaster soon talks with her bag, freaking out Hex. Charmcaster says that Hex is all she has left and as Hex is about to hug her, Charmcaster traps Hex with a spell. Charmcaster taunts Hex and he is determined not to let her get what she wants. Charmcaster demands to know where Hex has hidden the Staff of Ages and Hex stares on with discomfront. Charmcaster still wants the staff but Hex doesn't want to give it up. He then uses his various magic books to knock down Charmcaster. Hex then reveals the Staff of Ages and says that he is unbeatable in his library. He then tells Charmcaster to give up on what she's doing and stay here with him, so that they can be a family again. But Charmcaster refuses, her anger at what has been done to her by others having consumed her. She then suddenly disappears from the library with an angry scream, and Hex stares on sadly. Somewhere closely, Rook is noticing the advanced tech that Kevin has and Kevin asks if Rook was wondering how he could afford all of the alien tech if he lost his job at the garage. Rook says he is and Kevin tells Rook that he used the Taydenite he won from Warlord Gar and used his powers to sell the Taydenite for a high price. Rook then suggests different things for Kevin's car and is willing to help. In Hex's class, Hex is handing out graded quizzes to the students and Ben still thinks that Hex will do something evil. Gwen tells Ben that Hex isn't evil anymore, but is upset that she got a "B+". Meanwhile, Charmcaster is trying to get into Hex's library but is blocked off by a magic spell. Charmcaster yells at her bag but gets an idea after mentioning how she took power in Ledgerdomain. Kevin and Rook are still modifying his car and it appears to be a success. Kevin wants to take it to another level. Back in Hex's class, Xagliv still wants to have tea with Hex, but he declines. Suddenly, Hex starts to fade away and it turns out that Xagliv was Charmcaster in disguise and she proceeds to turn Hex into a stone totem. The real Xagliv appears and asks Charmcaster if she's seen Hex, but Charmcaster says she just missed him. At nighttime, Hex's class is canceled and Gwen is seen a little worried. On top of the buildings, Eye Guy can be seen looking around and is surprisingly startled by Gwen (who is in her Lucky Girl form). Eye Guy asks Gwen why is she isn't in her favorite class and Gwen says that it was canceled. Eye Guy is suspicious and then transforms back into Ben. Gwen thinks Hex has the flu but Ben shakes his head in disagreement. Xagliv notices Lucky Girl and asks if she has seen Hex. Gwen (as Lucky Girl) replies she hasn't but she will keep an eye out for him. Xagliv thanks her for that and walks off. Suddenly, a massive explosion goes off and Ben and Gwen rush toward it. It turns out that it was caused by Kevin and Rook, who are still testing out Kevin's car. Inside the university, Charmcaster breaks into Hex's library, using him as a totem to get inside. Charmcaster looks around for the Staff of Ages and uses the Hex Stone Totem to find it. Charmcaster is excited to have the Staff of Ages, but she is suddenly taken down by Gwen, who takes the Staff of Ages. Gwen tells Charmcaster to stop this because she knows she's not really a bad person, just damaged. Charmcaster, however, takes offense to being called "damaged" and is determined to fight Gwen. Gwen is shocked to see that Charmcaster has Hex and Charmcaster taunts Gwen, saying that as long as she is with Hex in his library, she is invincible. Gwen tries to fire a spell at Charmcaster, but it disappears before it could even reach her. Charmcaster then takes back the Staff of Ages and starts to attack Gwen. Charmcaster sends Gwen flying through some books and attempts to finish off Gwen. Gwen is knocked outside and lands on top of the university. Charmcaster continues to attack Gwen and Gwen starts to fight back. Meanwhile, Kevin and Rook finish up the car, saying it's "everything-proof." However, a spell from Gwen and Charmcaster's fight hits the car and makes it disappear. Rook and Kevin stare in shock while Rook comments that it isn't "magic-proof". Gwen and Charmcaster continue to clash and Charmcaster taunts Gwen. Gwen uses an illusion spell that confuses Charmcaster and Rook, Kevin, and Zed race off to join in the fight. While Charmcaster was fighting off the illusions, Gwen manages to get back Hex from Charmcaster. Charmcaster says she doesn't need Hex anymore to defeat her and Charmcaster knocks away all of the illusions. Ben as Ghostfreak suddenly appears, telling Gwen he cannot find Charmcaster before turning right to her. Charmcaster uses the Staff of Ages to break off part of a building, causing Gwen and Ghostfreak to fall down and Charmcaster summons some stone bats to aid her. The stone bats chase after Rook, Kevin, and Zed and Rook is unable to damage them due to Charmcaster's magic being too strong. Ghostfreak has an idea and knocks into Charmcaster. Gwen suggests driving Charmcaster back into the library, much to Kevin's concern. Gwen says she will handle the rest and takes down the Stone Bats. Charmcaster attacks Ghostfreak and notices Kevin, Rook, and Zed heading into the library. Charmcaster knocks Ghostfreak into the library and Ghostfreak transforms back into Ben. Gwen then knocks Charmcaster inside and Charmcaster taunts Gwen, saying she will knock her out again. Gwen, however, says she now has Hex in her possession and he makes her more powerful. Charmcaster is unable to harm Gwen with the Staff of Ages and Gwen knocks the Staff of Ages out of Charmcaster's hand. Charmcaster says it isn't over, but Gwen opens up a portal and sends Charmcaster and the Hex totem back to Ledgerdomain. Ben, Kevin, and Rook join with Gwen and Gwen says that Hex's library is hers now. Kevin is still sad that his car is gone but Rook cheers him up, saying it's an excuse to go to the auto show. Kevin and Rook leave and Ben wonders how he will get home. Gwen walks off unsure and Ben has an idea and transforms into Walkatrout, much to his disappointment. Noteworthy Events Major Events * Hex is turned into a totem by Charmcaster, just like Addwaitya and Michael Morningstar. Minor Events *Hex makes his Omniverse debut. He has put his days of evil behind him and became a teacher at Friedkin University. *Suemungousaur makes her debut. * It is revealed that Helena Xagliv has a crush on Hex. * Kevin's new car is teleported to Ledgerdomain. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Hex (first re-appearance) *Helena Xagliv *Zed *Margie (cameo) *Suemungousaur (first appearance) Villains *Charmcaster *Stone Creatures Aliens Used *Kickin Hawk *Eye Guy (off-screen transformation) *Ghostfreak (off-screen transformation) *Walkatrout (cameo; accidental transformation) Quotes Naming and Translations Etymology The title of the episode is based on "charm school", which is an institution offering training in social graces such as etiquette. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 7 Episodes Category:Episodes Directed by Jae Hong Kim